


the things we say

by goodkidreprise



Category: No Good Nick (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Might be OOC, bc this is the first time someone writes for this fandom????, wait will this even show up in tags????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodkidreprise/pseuds/goodkidreprise
Summary: then i realized,i didn't think it was true,i was surprised





	the things we say

**Author's Note:**

> based on the part 2 trailer,,,  
> other people may think: love triangle between molly, nick and will, but how about,,, love triangle between nick, jeremy and will
> 
> EDIT wow i thought will/jeremy was the thing? guess who just saw episode 2? jeremy and eric are so cute if only eric wasnt a conspiracy theorist,,,,

jeremy thought having a new transfer student in his classes wasn't a big deal, but when that particular (and, in jeremy's totally straight, definitely non-lgbt opinion, very handsome) guy sat two rows in front of him, he couldn't help but stare.

mostly, he looked at the transfer's back, but there were definitely a few times where he turned around and looked at jeremy, who then, in a totally not gay way, blushed and looked down at his desk or his notes. 

yes, it was a little embarrassing, if jeremy is being honest with himself, but it wasn't like he could just talk to the guy, right? so he just continued to look at the transfer student, and _not_ talk to him. 

nick suddenly came up to jeremy this one day, which was very unusual. normally, nick would avoid talking to him in school, and then not really talking to him at home.

"uh... hi, nick, what's up?" jeremy asked.

she pulled him to the side, waiting anxiously for everyone to get to their classes. jeremy chuckled. "you _do_ know i have class, too, right?"

"yeah, i bribed the nurse so he'll tell the teacher you had a bad headache or something," she quickly said.

jeremy blinked in confusion, but said, "how'd you... why did you... never mind, i don't want to know." nick smirked. "well, anyway, what is _so_ important i need to skip?"

"well, jeremy, there's this guy in your class, maybe you know him? his name's will, sits two rows in front of you?" nick asked, as if she knew jeremy had a totally straight crush on will.

"and? what has he to do with me?" jeremy asked and nick just groaned. "weeell, liz and ed are going away for the weekend, _as you probably remember_ , and molly and i thought that we would invite a few friends over, like will, and becky and you could invite some of your friends too!"

jeremy sighed, " _that's_ the reason you made me skip classes?"

"no! i mean... maybe, _but_ i've also kind of noticed how... you're not really doing stuff with your friends, until my birthday you spent your whole time trying to figure out what 'i'm up to'."

"i know, i know. and i'm sorry, but my friends, or what you think is a lack of friends, is none of your buisness. soo, i don't really care what molly and you are doing this weekend, so uh.. invite who you want, but just leave me out of it."

nick sighed. "come _on_ , jeremy, don't be such a buzzkill! well, anyway, i need a little help with my homework, please, please, _please_ help me with it?"

"yeah, sure."

—

the weekend arrived, and so did all of molly's and (kind of) nick's friends. jeremy didn't really want to be there, so when the doorbell rang for the first time that evening, he went up to his room (then he noticed, it was just the pizza delivery guy). the person to arrive after that were becky and her other two friends, which names jeremy definitely did not remember. it couldn't have been anyone else, because their squealing could probably be heard blocks away. 

after a while, he couldn't stand the girls' laughter anymore and put on his headphones and played his "relaxing/study" playlist.

then he thought about what nick said. did he really look like he had no friends? well, it was kinda true, but nick shouldn't assume. 

after a while, jeremy heard a knock on his door. he just sighed. if this was a prank, he was going to punch someone.

"uh... hey. you look like you're going to kill someone." jeremy laughed slightly and looked at the person walking in and. it was the guy from his class. "hey, uh, i- what are you doing here? aren't you.. supposed to," jeremy paused, "be downstairs?"

he received a chuckle in response, "well, i don't have to be. i'm the only guy down there, soooo... and by the way, if you didn't know, i'm- i'm will."

"jeremy." he smiled.

"so, jeremy," will sat down next to him while talking, "let's get to know each other, _please_ , i don't wanna go downstairs again!"

jeremy snorted, "well, what do you wanna know?"

"well, how about... you start with your deepest, most shameful secret?" will said in a mysterious way.

jeremy wanted to say 'i think i like you' or 'i think i'n attracted to guys' or maybe even 'i think the foster kid we took in is super sketchy'. but in the end, he decided he'd go for "i don't know, if i'm being honest," shrugging his shoulders. "what's yours?"

will smirked. "well, if i told you, it wouldn't be a secret, right?" jeremy was silent for a second before saying, "ooh ooh! i thought of one of my secret! my favorite color, contrary to popular belief, is definitely like, a sunset pink, but i always say it's like, a forest green."

"okay.. wow, i did not expect _that_. you certainly don't throw random colors around. well, then i'll tell you my guilty pleasure show? glee. it's glee. like, a 100%."

" _glee_? _really_? well, that's not that bad. there are worse shows, like, riverdale, or, like, voltron season 6 to 8." jeremy said and will replied with a small laugh. 

"exactly! i got another question for you, what's your favorite song, or, who's your favorite musician?"

"is this like, twenty one questions now?" jeremy asked. 

"well, if you'd like it to be? and now, _please_ answer my question now. you can ask me a dare, too?" will wiggled with his eyebrows, and jeremy responded by slightly punching the other boy's shoulder. 

"if you really wanna know, my favorite song would probably be...," jeremy paused. "oh god, i have a lot of songs right now i like, but i'm going to say... dancing with a stranger by sam smith and... um.. normani? or thief by ansel elgort."

will looked shocked, probably because he expected something mainstream. "ansel elgort, huh? my favorite song would probably be..." he paused to think. "like a bird by willow. yeah."

"willow, huh? she's a great artist."

"yeah. yeah she is," will said smiling, wile looking at jeremy with heart eyes (which, he didn't notice).

—

they now sat in front of each other on jeremy's bed, talking about random stuff, school, and other things, they also shared some of their memories.

"we were doing this stupid 'thompson family safety day', and my dad just wouldn't let us go. we were doing some weird exercise, to see if we get out of the house quickly enough if the house suddenly catches a fire? like, that's.. ugh!" jeremy yelled angrily, and will just put his hand on the other boy's shoulder, which made him a little calmer (and, maybe he also blushed), but he continued talking, "and we're like, 'come on, are you serious? this is ridiculous!' and my dad is just like 'well at least you didn't die!' sometimes, my family is _so annoying_!"

"wow, sometimes i'm glad my moms aren't this intense _and_ i don't have any siblings. i don't think i could survive." will chuckled.

"sometimes having a sibling is nice. especially whe you can be like friends instead of 'just family'. but don't you think they miss you downstairs? you've been in the bathroom for a _long, long_ time now." they both laughed. "well, if they haven't looked for me now, i don't think they will? why, you wanna get me out of your hair?"

"no, no, just thinking. hey, would you share your most deepest secret now?"

"mmmh, i dunno," will looked at jeremy and did the 'thinking emoji' pose. "i guess i can tell you. well, here's not my biggest secret, but not something i share with every one. i am... bisexual.

jeremy didn't know what to say, it wasn't like anyone has ever come out to him. "oh, um... well, i- that's okay, you're still, you, right? and-" will cut him off, putting a hand on his shoulder, which got him a small gasp in return. 

"don't freak out, okay? if you weren't okay with it, you probably would've screamed like a little girl."

"hey! i do _not_ scream like a little girl!"

"speaking of girls," will started, and moved a little closer to jeremy, "i think nick has a crush on me, and it's a little weird."

"why would it be weird?" jeremy asked, oblivious to will's obvious attempt to get closer to him.

"well, uh, one, she's like, thirteen?" before he could finish what he was saying, jeremy interrupted him, saying, "actually, she's fourteen."

"still weird, jeremy. and, two, i think i may have a crush on someone else.." will's voice got softer, and he smiled. 

"oh, yeah?" jeremy softly asked, and will nodded."yeah, i'm not sure about him, though. i can't quite read him."

"well, like i always say, my life is an open book, available to the public seven years after my two-term presidency." will snorted and began laughing hysterically. "wow, you really _are_ a dork!"

"hey! i was just trying to lighten the mood."

"mhm, _sure_." will said while leaning forward to support his head with his hand.

"mmh. maybe, if you like him, you should just, i don't know, tell him? if you don't maybe you'll never get the chance. it's like, i'm sorry, this is gonna sound depressing, but it's like the story with nick's parents and how they died. it can happen anytime, and if something fatal happens to him, you may never have the chance to talk to him again. and hey, maybe he likes you back, you never know," jeremy said, hoping to make will feel a little better. 

while jeremy talked, he put his hand on will's knee reassuringly, which made him smile, and he put his hand on jeremy's. "i will. thank you."

jeremy smiled too, before realizing they were still kind of holding hands, so he quickly pulled away and blushed, but will had other plans and took jeremy's hand again.

"don't worry, it's okay." will said, now taking jeremy's hand with both of his. 

"i- i don't-" jeremy was speechless, what was he supposed to say now? he knew it was okay, but there was always this 'what if'. like will knew what jeremy was thinking, he replied, "you don't have to say anything."

for a moment, neither one of the boys said anything, but after what felt like minutes, which was only mere seconds, will quietly said, "fuck it," and leaned forward to kiss jeremy, who was surprised, but kissed back anyway.

when will broke the kiss, jeremy chuckled and asked, "was this your opportunity?" will punched him in the arm slightly and replied, "shut up."

then jeremy noticed nick standing in the doorway, they apparently didn't hear her open the door while they were listening to music (and kissing).

"uh... nick? how- how long have you been standing there?" jeremy asked, but nick just looked at them with widened eyes. "i- um, the- every- the others- the others needed to get home and, uh... i- i thought you had to, too, but if you-" nick still looked shocked, but will nodded. "yeah, i think i gotta go. bye, jeremy, see you monday," he said as he was standing up and walking towards the door. "uh... bye nick."

as will went out the door, nick stammered, "well, i, um... i'm gonna-" she pointed her finger in the direction of her and molly's room, and then closed the door, and jeremy let out a frustrated yell. 

—

now, when nick and jeremy were supposed to interact, or even when they were in the same room, it was really awkward, so jeremy was a little surprised when nick went out of her way to talk to him on monday. 

"uh, hey... nick." he paused. "did you bribe the nurse again?"

"no... well, yes, but that's not a thing i wanna talk about right now. um, you probably know what i need to talk to you about, right?" nick said slowly, and both of them already felt how awkward the situation was going to be. "so, um. i just... wanted to tell you, that ny reaction wasn't meant to be... harmful, i guess?"

"i'm.. a little confused, i suppose, but... go on?"

nick sighed. "i was... shocked, no, shocked isn't the right word, i was just... kinda surprised, 'cause, y'know, i kinda have a crush on will and he kissing _you_ out of all people, i-"

jeremy interrupted her a little angrily. "oh yeah, 'cause i don't look or act like i'm attracted to boys, right?!"

nick gasped. "no, no, no, no, _no, no_ , that's _totally not_ what i meant, i'm sorry. but i just wanted to tell you, that if you don't want other people to know, i totally won't tell. i haven't even told molly yet, and she's _actually_ your sister, not me, so."

"oh, wow, nick, i," now jeremy was the surprised one of them, "that's very considerate, thank you."

nick smirked, "why, you're welcome. but uh, one question? please?"

jeremy sighed and rolled his eyes. "yeah? ask away, you don't really have a filter anyway."

"true, but, are you going to tell liz and ed soon, or..." nick trailed off, not wanting to offend jeremy. 

"well, i..." jeremy paused, not knowing for sure what he was going to say. "i don't know. i don't think so? i mean, i haven't really figured the whole thing out yet, y'know?" jermey made a circle gesture with his hands, while trying tk make sense of his thoughts. "i don't even know if i'm like, only attracted to boys or not. i think, for myself, i wamt to figure _that_ out, before i want to tell anybody else, i think."

nick nodded, looking like she got what jeremy was trying to say. "that's okay! i mean... everyone is entitled to their secrets, right? we get to share them at our own time, or not at all. if you're ready to tell them, i'm going to support you, i promise."

while she spoke, nick saw jeremy's eyes tear up. "nick, i- thank you so, so, so much." she smiled genuinely, and pulled him in a hug. 

and for a moment, everything seemed like it was alright.


End file.
